padrinosmagicosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Charendoff-Strong (nacida el 12 de febrero de 1973) es una actriz de voz canadiense. Es una de las actrices de voz más buscadas de la television. Tara Strong hizo las voces de Ben Tennyson en Ben 10, Sari en Transformers Animated, Dil Pickles en Rugrats (1991) y Los rugrats crecidos (2003), Burbuja en Las Supernenas, y Batgirl en Gotham Girls. Ella también hizo las voces de Seem The Monk y Keira en Jak 3. Sus voces recurrentes son las de Timmy Turner de Los padrinos mágicos (un rol que ella tomó después de la muerte de la actriz de voz Mary Kay Bergman), Omi el monje Xiaolin en Duelo Xiaolin, la compañera astuta de Fillmore Ingrid Third, Terrible en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, Princesa Clara y Toot Braunstein de La Casa de los Dibujos, de Comedy Central, y otras voces en Madeline. También, Strong ha sido conocida por su trabajo en muchos videojuegos incluyendo Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Tales of Symphonia, y Kingdom Hearts II. En el 2008, Tara, hará las voces de las hermanas de Ariel en la próxima película de Disney, La sirenita 3. Vida personal editar Tara está casada con Craig Strong desde el 14 de mayo de 2000. Tienen dos hijos, Sammy (nacido el 2 de febrero de 2002) y Aden (nacido el 25 de agosto de 2004). Filmografía editar *1985Los Mapaches (serie de TV) (voz) *1985 Los Ositos Cariñositos (serie de TV) (voz) *1985 Rainbow Brite (serie de TV) (voz) *1986 Rupert the Bear (serie de TV) (voz) *1986 Pound Puppies (serie de TV) (voz) *1987 Babar (serie de TV) (voz) *1987 Maxie's World (serie de TV) (voz) *1987 My Pet Monster (serie de TV) (voz) *1987 Mosquito Lake (serie de TV) *1987 Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (serie de TV) (voz) *1988 Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo (serie de TV) (voz) *1989 The Long Road Home *1989 Beetlejuice (serie de TV) (voz) *1990 Madeline (serie de TV) (voz) *1990 The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (serie de TV) (voz) *1990 Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (serie de TV) (voz) *1990 Piggsburg Pigs (serie de TV) (voz) *1991 Married to It *1991 ProStars (serie de TV) (voz) *1991 The New Super Mario World (serie de TV) (voz) *1991 Wish Kid (serie de TV) (voz) *1991 Here's How! (serie de TV) (voz) *1992 X-Men (serie de TV) — Magik (voz) *1992 A Town Torn Apart *1993 Family Pictures *1993 The Incredible Dennis the Menace *1993 Tales from the Cryptkeeper (serie de TV) (voz) *1994 Thicker Than Blood: The Larry McLinden Story *1994 Tekkaman Blade II (voz) *1994 Skin Deep *1994 Reform School Girl *1995 Senior Trip *1995 Little Bear (serie de TV) (voz) *1995 Sailor Moon (serie de TV) (voz) *1995 Gadget Boy and Heather (serie de TV) (voz) *1995 Mina y el Conde (Cortos animados) (voz) *1996 Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (serie de TV) (voz) *1996 Adventures from the Book of Virtues (serie de TV) (voz) *1996 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (serie de TV) (voz) *1997 101 Dalmatians: The Series (serie de TV) (voz) *1997 Pepper Ann (serie de TV) (voz) *1997 Batman: Gotham Knights (serie de TV) — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voz) *1997 The New Batman/Superman Adventures (serie de TV) — Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon (voz) *1997 Healthspells (1997) (serie de TV) (voz) *1997 Princess Mononoke - Kaya (voz) *1997 Extreme Ghostbusters (serie de TV) (voz) *1997 Channel Umptee-3 (serie de TV) (voz) *1998 Gadget Boy's Adventures In History (serie de TV) (voz) *1998 Scooby-Doo y la Isla de los Zombies (voz) *1998 Sabrina viaja a Roma *1998 Las Supernenas (serie de TV) — Burbuja (voz) *1998 The Rugrats Movie — Dil Pickles (voz) *1998 Rugrats (serie de TV) — Dil Pickles (voz) *1999 Padre de Familia (serie de TV) (voz) *1999 Can of Worms *1999 Sabrina, Down Under *1999 Travesuras en el aula 402 (serie de TV) *1999 Mona la vampira (serie de TV) *1999 Detention (serie de TV) — Shareena Wickett (voz) *2000 Clerks. (serie de TV) (voz) *2000 Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (serie de TV) *2000 La sirenita 2 — Melody (voz) *2000 Rugrats en París — Dil Pickles (voz) *2000 Sacrifice (voz) *2000 Batman Beyond: El regreso del Guasón — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voz) *2000 Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (voz) *2000 Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale (voz) *2001 Los padrinos mágicos — Timmy Turner (voz) *2001 Final Fantasy X — Rikku (voz) *2001 Los Rugrats Crecidos — Dil Pickles (voz) *2001 Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi (Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away)/"Spirited Away" — Bou (voz) *2001 The Proud Family (serie de TV) — Bebe and Cese Proud (voz) *2001 Batman: Vengeance (videojuego) — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voz) *2001 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (videojuego) (voz) *2001 Da Mob (serie de TV) — Tara Byron (voz) *2002 Tom and Jerry: El anillo mágico (voz) *2002 La Era de Hielo (voz) *2002 El Jorobado de Notre Dame II (voz) *2002 Las Supernenas: La Película — Burbuja (voz) *2002 Tarzan & Jane (voz) *2002 The Wild Thornberrys Movie (voz) *2002 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (videojuego) (voz) *2002 Gotham Girls (serie de TV) Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voz) *2002 Fillmore! (serie de TV) — Ingrid Third (voz) *2002 Kim Possible (serie de TV) — Tara (voz) *2002 KND: Los Chicos del Barrio — Mushi Sanban (voz) (hermana de Número 3 (voz por Lauren Tom)) *2003 Final Fantasy X-2 (videojuego) — Rikku (voz) *2003 Lilo & Stitch: La Serie — Experimento 624 Angel (voz) *2003 The Animatrix: Final Flight of the Osiris (voz) *2003 Rugrats: Aventuras Salvajes — Dil Pickles (voz) *2003 Los Jóvenes Titanes (serie de TV) — Raven (voz) *2003 The Animatrix: Beyond (voz) *2003 Los Rugrats Crecidos (serie de TV) — Dil Pickles (voz) *2003 Duelo Xiaolin (serie de TV) — Omi (voz) *2003 Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks — Dannan 'O Mallard / Molly Winks (voz) *2004 Infinite Darcy, The (TV series) (voz) *2004 Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman — Barbara Gordon (voz) *2004 Danny Phantom — Ember McLain y Penelope Spectra (voz) *2004 Dinotopia: Curse of the Ruby Sunstone (voz) *2004 Tales of Symphonia Presea Combatir / Corrine (voz) *2004 The Toy Warrior (voz) *2004 Hot Shots Golf Fore! (videojuego) (voz) *2004 Ninja Gaiden (videojuego) — Rachel (voz) *2004 Jak 3 (videojuego) — Seem (voz) *2004 La Casa de los Dibujos (serie de TV) — Princesa Clara / Toot Braunstein (voz) *2004 Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios (serie de TV) — Terrible (voz) *2004 La Pucelle Tactics (videojuego) — Chocolat (voz) *2005 Jake Long: El dragón occidental — Kara & Sara las mellizas oráculo, Veronica (voz) *2005 Xenosaga II (videojuego) — Sakura Mizrahi (voz) *2005 La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee (serie de TV) — Roger (voz) *2005 Killer7 (videojuego) — Kaede Smith (voz) *2005 Maggie, una mosca con onda — Dawn (voz) *2005 X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse — Blink (voz) *2005 Psychonauts (videojuego) — Shegor (voz) *2005 The Batman Vs. Drácula — Vicky Vale (voz) *2006 Tales of Legendia — Norma (voz) *2006 Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (videojuego) - Elisa/Ursula (voz) *2006 Kingdom Hearts II — Rikku (voz) *2006 Ben 10 — Ben Tennyson, Benwolf y Mejora (voz) *2006 Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams — Arin *2006 Leroy & Stitch — Angel (voz) *2007 Yin Yang Yo! — Yin Y Yang *2007 El Chavo (serie animada) - Doña Florinda y la Popis *2007 Chowder - Trufa *2007 Transformers Animated - Sari Sumdac, Teletran-1, Carly Witwicky, Slo Mo, Alerta Roja, Strika y Slipstream (Clon Femenino de Starscream) *2007 Phineas and Ferb - Voces Adicionales *2007 Sushi Pack - Maguro *2008 Lost Odyssey (videojuego) - Seth Balmore (voz) *2008 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Daizy "Dazed" *2008 Ben 10: Alien Force - Princesa Attea (1 episodio) *2008 La sirenita 3 — Las Hermanas de Ariel, Adella y Andrina (voz) *2008 Los padrinos mágicos-Poof *2008 Wolverine and the X-Men - Marrow, Dust, X-23, Firestar, Stepford Cuckoos, Magik/Illyana *2009 The Powerpuff Girls Rule! - Bubbles *2009 Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Huntress *2009 The Goode Family *2009 The Penguins of Madagascar - Voces Adicionales *2009 The Super Hero Squad Show - H.E.R.B.I.E., Invisible Woman, Scarlet Witch,Brynnie Bratton, Destiny de:Tara Strong en:Tara Strong Categoría:Actores de voz